A New Warrior
by TheBlazingMonkey
Summary: Ever wonder after seeing The Army of The Undead and The Johto Journeys how Justin Gaines became a Lyoko Warrior? This will answer your questions.


**Hey guys TheYoshster back with another new story! You all know who Justin Gaines, my fan character used in my Code Lyoko and Pokemon fanfics , is right? Well did you ever stop and wonder exactally how did he become a Lyoko Warrior? You've seen him as a Lyoko Warrior in Army of The Undead(Which I gotta get back to work on), and you saw how he met Odd Della Robbia in The Johto Journeys…but how did he end up apart of the team? Well find out, and in case you're wondering this would take place in the episode "William Returns"**

**TheYoshster presents: The 5th**** Warrior**

**But first…..**_** "Here we are! Going far! To save all that we love! If we give, all we got, we will make it through! Here we are! Like a star! Shining bright on our world! Todaaaay, make evil go away! Code Lyoko, we'll reset it all! Code Lyoko, be there when you call! Code Lyoko, we will stand real tall! Code Lyoko, stronger after all!"**_

**Chapter 1: A New Roomie?**

The Lyoko gang had just got back on campus after a very shocking act from a newly Xanafied William. Aelita couldn't understand why William would want to throw her in the Digital Sea. They walked towards the gymnasium, upon hearing Odd had managed to get Jim to perform for the school his famed Paco The King of Disco routine, Once they arrived they took a seat on the bleachers.

Aelita looked over at Jeremie and wondered "Why would William want to drag me into the Digital Sea? I don't get it!"

Jeremie had a theory about the event earlier and said "Well I think it's part of XANA's new strategy, and so we gotta be very careful…William could come back at any time."

Yumi said, putting her arms on the bleacher behind her "And now we gotta think of another excuse for his absence, and Delmas might not buy it this time."

A voice came from below the group "Hello Jeremie!" The voice belonged to Milly who, along with Tamiya gave Jeremie a warm greeting.

Jeremie simply replied "Hello."

Ulrich asked Jeremie "They don't hate you now!"

"Well I guess they found someone they could hate even more." Jeremie and the rest of the group, minus Odd who wasn't paying attention to the conversation, looked over at the other end of the gym at Sissy Delmas, and her dorky friends Herb and Nicholas.

Yumi joked "They're kinda like us and William!"

The crowd of students began to cheer "PACO! PACO! PACO! PACO!"

"BRING IT ON JIM!" A student shouted out.

Odd listened to the cheers for Jim and said "It's incredible! Jims become a real star!"

Ulrich said in response to Odd "Yeah thanks to you, right Odd!"

The curtains were finally pulled and revealed the stage which flashed with bright lights, and in neon lights it said 'PACO DISCO' The music started up an Jim, who was wearing a white disco suit began to dance. He really had the crowd going crazy over him and they were impressed with his dance moves.

While Ulrich was getting annoyed, Odd was shouting out "That was great! Incredible! A real superstar!"

The group continued to watch Jim's routine and after it ended they made their way outside to return to one of the guys dorms to discuss some new strategy. XANA was now more powerful than ever with William under his control .

…

Back in Odd and Ulrich's dorm, the gang decided they'd hang out there for now, the time being 7pm by now. Odd laid down on his bed with Kiwi, playing some Nintendo 3DS, Jeremie sat at the desk in Odd and Ulrich's room, while Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi sat on Ulrich's bed. Yumi began to speak "We should've never let him join our group. If he wasn't so overconfident thinking he could take on the Schypizoa he wouldn't be under XANA's control!"

Jeremie replied "Yeah and now I gotta figure out a way how to free him from XANA's control…but first I gotta locate him on the network."

Aelita wondered "I just still don't get why he wanted to throw me in the Digital Sea…"

"I don't know…But whatever the reason, it can't be any good that's for sure."

Ulrich said "Well now we gotta figure out how we're deal with William! He's too powerful for us!"

"Well we're gonna have to find a new way to combat him." Jeremie said.

Aelita said "Well there is one more option we could do. When XANA took control of William, that defeated the whole purpose of adding another Lyoko Warrior. So why don't we try and see if we could add another member to the group."

Ulrich wondered "Who do you have in mind!"

Odd joked "We could always ask Sissi!"

"NO WAY! Remember what happened the last time we tried recruiting her? Remember how she told her father and Jim about the factory and led them to us!" Ulrich reminded Odd.

Jeremie said "Ulrich's right, Odd. We can't take that risk, and the unfortunate thing is I don't think we could find anyone trustworthy on campus."

Aelita asked Yumi "What about your little brother Yumi?"

Yumi said "Not Hiroki, I just can't trust him…But it would make things easier for me if we're home alone…Aw never mind, it wouldn't work out!" Yumi said, checking her phone "Well it looks like I gotta get going. Let me know tomorrow morning if you come up with anything."

Jeremie, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd said "Good night Yumi."

"Good night guys, I'll catch ya later." Yumi opened the door to find Jim standing at the door.

Jim said looking at the entire group "Well well well look what we have here. The whole gang is here in Stern and Della Robbia's room."

Yumi said, walking past Jim "I gotta get going. Great show Jim!"

"Why thank you Ishiyama!" He then said to Odd and Ulrich "First of all I should thank you Della Robbia for helping me put the show on and rediscover my disco days. And second off all I just got the word from Delmas that a new student should be arriving tomorrow, and seeing how the dorm hall is full as it is, we've decided he'll be rooming with you two."

Odd and Ulrich said at the same time "WHAT!"

"Yeah he told me to tell you immediately. Well I'll be heading off now." Jim left the room, closing the door on his way out.

The four looked at each other with confused looks. Ulrich said "You gotta be kidding me! Out of all the rooms it had to be ours!"

Odd said "I don't know what Delmas was thinking! There's plenty room in Jeremie's dorm!"

Jeremie replied "Actually Odd my dorm is smaller than yours and Ulrichs; for example they could move that second desk and fit a bed right there by the dresser, still having enough room, and besides. Let's just be thankful it's not my dorm cause they'd be bound to discover our secrets a lot faster if they were staying in my dorm."

Aelita said "You're right Jeremie!"

Odd said "Yeah I guess you're right…" He laid back down and picked his 3DS up again.

Ulrich said "We'll just have to make an extra effort to keep the supercomputer and such a secret."

Aelita agreed "You're right. But let's just hope this person is trustworthy. Which reminds me Odd, what about Kiwi!"

"Yeah Odd you can't forget about that this new guy could tell Jim at any time." Ulrich threw in.

Odd said in an annoyed tone looking at his small gray terrier "I swear if he tries to tell Jim about my little diggity-dog then he's as good as dead!"

"Well enough worrying about this new room mate issue. We still got to worry about XANA's new strategy and William." Jeremie reminded Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita. Jeremie said, getting up from the chair he sat on saying "Well I think I'm gonna go start working on a way to help you guys face William, and figure out how to locate him on the network. And on top of all that I have to figure out a way to send you guys into the network to track down XANA."

Aelita got up and said "I can give you some extra help if you need any Jeremie."

Jeremie thanked Aelita and said "Alright! Let's go Aelita!" The two walked out of Odd and Ulrich's dorm. Leaving only Odd and Ulrich left.

Ulrich said to himself once Jeremie and Aelita left "Man I can't believe this…" He looked over at Odd who had his eyes glued to the screen and said "Man we're gonna have to do everything we can to keep the supercomputer a secret from the new room mate."

Odd said, looking over at Ulrich "Huh!"

"I said we're gonna have to do everything we can to keep the supercomputer, the factory, Lyoko, and XANA a secret from our new room mate."

Odd replied, still jamming buttons on the 3DS "Yeah I know." He then said, still playing his 3DS "Well I'm gonna get ready for bed soon…"

"Really? You're not gonna stay up all night playing that game!"

"Nah, I wanna get up really early in the morning! I was going to start a new film highlighting the humorous moments here at Kadic." He closed his 3DS and headed for the dresser to grab a towel and a tshirt.

"Aw cool! Here's a pointer. Delmas has been seen doing yoga early morning in the forest, right near the sewer entrance. That's be pretty funny to see!"

"I'll check it out! I'll be back." He walked out of the room, now leaving Ulrich. The gang now not only having William to deal with, now had a new task of keeping Lyoko a secret from this new room mate of Odd and Ulrich's, but what if they were wrong abd he could be as trustworthy as any of them.

**Well there you go for the intro to the story. I really have to get back to work on The Army of The Undead but I've been kinda stuck on the fight scene, and I'm trying to finish up Of Glitz and Glory which has 2 chapters left. Well next time we'll see what happens when Justin arrives, much to the surprise of Odd. So let's see how that works out.  
**


End file.
